1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic test equipment, and more particularly to probing systems for making electrical connections to a variety of electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to technicians, many electronic systems must be tested as a part of ongoing inspections, maintenance, and repair efforts. In this regard, electrical wiring, cables, and connectors are often tested for continuity, signal integrity, and/or other functionality. Such testing procedures can be especially important in the field of aviation where electronic equipment often provides a vital role in the proper functioning of aircraft systems.
Unfortunately, many of the presently-existing testing tools are inefficient, cumbersome, and generally difficult to use. One common problem faced by users of such tools is the diverse number of electrical connectors employed by modern electronic systems. Test equipment that is designed for use with one type of electrical connector is often incompatible with other types of connectors. As a result, users can be forced to maintain a large number of different testing systems in order to handle the various types of connectors they may encounter.
One approach to this problem has been the use of modular testing equipment. Such equipment can be configured and reconfigured for testing different types of connectors through the attachment of various custom connector-specific harnesses. However, such modular equipment can be unduly cumbersome to use. Typically, users are forced to manually attach, detach, and re-attach custom harnesses in the course of testing different types of connectors. This manual process can be exceedingly inconvenient and time-consuming for users of such equipment.
In addition, it can be extremely cumbersome for users to acquire the large number of custom modular harnesses that may be necessary for properly testing various electrical connectors. Moreover, the process of acquiring all of the harnesses that may be required to test a variety of connectors can be cost-prohibitive.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved probing system and associated methods that provide for increased ease of use and efficiency over prior art approaches.